The Noble and the Vixen
by Goodwillwin1297
Summary: Narumi Uzumaki, twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki and holder to half of Kurama, leaves Konoha during the training trip, never to be found again. Narumi ends up in New orleans 3 years later with her best friend, Hayley Marshall. Narumi was close with Elijah while in Mystic Falls, sleeping with him until the two girls leave to find Hayley's parents. Turns out the two girls are pregnant.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto or the originals. If I did Elijah would have a happy ending.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

^Kyuubi/Kurama Talk^

 **Prologue**

Narumi Uzumaki was a beautiful seventeen year old girl. Long flowing sun-kissed blonde hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks across each cheek. Narumi was the twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki, both holders to the Kyuubi No kitsune. Narumi had abandoned the elemental nations at the beginning of her training trip with Naruto and Jiraiya. She left a note for her brother before she left, along with her headband.

Being fourteen and all alone had its hardships, but she made it through. Three years have passed since than and no one from her old home was able to find her. She made a friend when she was fifthteen, a girl three years older than her named Hayley Marshall. Hayley was a sarcastic bitch, which Narumi loved.

Narumi had followed Hayley around ever since they met, allowing her to befriend Tyler Lockwood in the Appalachian mountains when he was trying to break the sire bond. Narumi confided in Hayley about her origins, who thought she was kickass. Narumi split off from Hayley and soon ended up in Mystic Falls, where they met the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. Narumi bonded with Klaus easily, the two finding common ground in their views of the world. Rebekah was like a sister to her, along with Kol being like a brother.

Finn was nothing special, kind've annoying, but the two had a mutual understanding with one another. Finn came around when Sage showed that she truly cared for Narumi, making him look at her deeper and finding a friendship of sorts before he was killed. Then came Elijah Mikaelson, the noble and honorable brother. Narumi had this instant connection with him right from the start and vice versa. Elijah reminded her of Sasuke Uchiha somewhat, except no broodiness or vengeance kick.

She knew he was on the vengeance kick in the past, but soon got past it. Elijah and Narumi would hang out everyday, discussing random topics. Narumi never told him of her home life, not wanting to drive him away. Hayley understood because she went through some of what she did with her adopted parents. Narumi soon became apart of the Original family.

Narumi had also befriended Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. Damon was her drinking buddy to the end, while Caroline was that extra support she needed day or night. Narumi soon confided in Caroline about who she was. Caroline took it in stride in her own fashion, crying and cursing the people who hated her. Narumi was currently on her way to the Mikaelson mansion, having heard that Elijah was back.

The two had a strange relationship that consisted of sex and genuine kindness, not love though. Elijah was actually her first, which made the smug bastard proud. Elijah had been gone on business of some kind and had finally come back with the cure in his possession. Narumi had gone with the Mystic gang and Rebekah when they went to the island to search for the cure.

The only reason she went with them was because Rebekah forced her to, not wanting to be in the company of idiots by herself. Narumi was an idiot, but a tolerable one. Narumi was best friends with Jeremy Gilbert, so she was devastated when he died by Silas and Katherine's hands. Rebekah had been there to comfort her, along with Caroline. Narumi opened the mansion doors and immediately heard the commotion in the living room.

Making her way there she came across the last three Mikaelson's left. Narumi had been pissed when Kol was killed, loathing Jeremy and Elena for what they did. She didn't care that he was trying to kill them, they should have called her to come calm him down. Narumi had screamed at the two for hours on end, even giving them the cold shoulder while on the island. When Jeremy died she felt bad for not forgiving him.

The three were sitting at the table. Elijah was at the center with Rebekah on his right and Klaus on his left. "HI NIK" Narumi yelled, making said hybrid flinch. "Must you yell when you greet me" Klaus demanded. "Most definitely" Narumi said. Narumi hugged Rebekah, who sighed.

"Why are you still wearing that bright orange" Rebekah demanded. If there was one thing that Narumi and Naruto shared it was there love for neon orange, along with Ramen. Narumi was wearing her standard neon orange zip up hoodie, forest green t-shirt, and jean short-shorts that revealed most of her thighs. The short shorts were a new addition to her attire, having got sick of pants. "Stop trying to change me" Narumi said dramatically, making the three laugh.

Narumi looked at Elijah out of the corner of her eye and caught him sparing glances at her ass. Being the cheeky little fox that she is, she sat down on his lap. Narumi rubbed her butt against his lap, making it look like she was trying to get comfortable. Elijah stopped her by putting his hands on her hips. He had to bite back a groan at the contact.

Narumi barely paid any attention to the conversation, instead arguing with her tenant. ^I wouldn't blame you wanting to shack up with him^ Kyuubi, or Kurama, said. Narumi had figured out from the start that Kurama was a pervert. The perverted comments use to make her blush a beet red, but now they had no effect on her. 'Cool it Kurama' Narumi thought.

"Narumi, are you paying attention" Elijah inquired, pulling the girl from her reverie. That's when she noticed that Klaus and Rebekah were gone. "So who did you decide to give the cure to" Narumi asked. "Rebekah, she wants to have the human experience and have children" Elijah said. "I'm immortal and can have children, but I refuse to watch them grow old and die while I stay young" Narumi said.

The immortality was a gift from Kurama, or more like a curse when the two loathed each other. Kurama had apologized later on, but there was no way to take it back. "Enough with the human talk" Elijah said. Elijah proceeded to thrust up into her butt with his clothed hard on. "You minx, wearing such shorts around me" Elijah groaned.

Narumi turned around to face Elijah, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Elijah pulled away, planting kisses along her collarbone. "Why don't we take this up to your room so we can have some privacy" Narumi said softly. Elijah grinned, picking her up bridal style and vamp speeding to his room. Elijah held her down for most of the night, taking her apart repeatedly well into the morning.

What the two didn't realize was Kurama decided to change Narumi's body, allowing her to create life with vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Originals or Naruto, especially characters. If i did I would be having my wicked way with Elijah Mikaelson at this very moment!**

"Talk"

'Thought'

^Kyuubi/Kurama Talk^

 **Chapter 1**

Two months had passed since that night, which was the last night she saw Elijah and Klaus. Narumi had decided to leave Mystic Falls with Hayley, who was heading to New Orleans to get some information on her parents. Narumi had always wanted to check out the big easy, so hitching a ride was no problem. But when they got there the two were kidnapped by some crazy witches who said they were pregnant.

Narumi had yelled at them all, calling them beyond crazy. The witches had to knock her out, _five times_. Hayley had laughed her ass off after the fourth time. Narumi had finally gone quiet after getting some ramen, which she had demanded she get for hours on end. She refused to eat some gumbo when she didn't want it.

Hayley and Narumi both felt anger at their predicament, so they constantly exchanged snarky comments. Suffice to say that the witches didn't like them, mostly Narumi. Narumi was beyond pissed when she and Hayley met their capturer, a witch named Sophie Deveraux. Hayley was brought out of their cell, while Narumi had to sit all alone.

Sophie soon came to retrieve her as well. Sophie went to grab her, but was burned when she grabbed Narumi's arm. "Be careful, I can be very dangerous" Narumi said in a sickly sweet tone. Sophie led her down into a vault where Hayley was sitting on a bench talking with… Elijah. "Hi Elijah" Narumi said, waving at him.

Elijah and Hayley laughed at this. "Only you would be cheerful after being held captive for so long" Hayley said, shaking her head. Narumi ran over to Elijah, throwing herself into his lap. Elijah chuckled once again at the sight. "Did you miss me" Narumi said.

"Why yes I did, doing business without you is boring" Elijah said. "You're the definition of boring" Narumi scoffed. Hayley couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "What precisely is it that you want with these two young woman" Elijah inquired, standing up and holding Narumi bridal style. "You have no idea how tired my feet are, thank you" Narumi said.

Elijah ignored her, needing to get down to business. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town, Klaus is the key, Marcel won't see the betrayal coming from him" Sophie said. "Yes well, I'm sure you're aware my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah said. "That's why I brought you here, Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago, do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood, along with your child" Sophie said.

"Excuse me" Elijah said. "The girl you currently hold is pregnant with your child, a half-vampire and half-human hybrid, the first of its kind" Sophie said. "Now you're definitely crazy, vampires can't procreate" Narumi said. "Magic says otherwise, listen to the heartbeat" Sophie said. Elijah held Narumi even closer, tilting his head towards her stomach.

It took a bit, but he soon heard not just Narumi's heartbeat, but two other ones. 'Twins' Elijah thought. "You can hear it" Sophie said. Elijah felt warmth flow through him at the thought of being a father. "Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest members to the original family" Sophie said.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail" Elijah said, frowning. "Like I said, I'm desperate" Sophie said. "Well then, I have my work cut out for me don't I" Elijah mused. Elijah set Narumi down, who pouted at the act. Elijah and Narumi were still great friends, the sex no longer there. Elijah kissed her on the forehead before leaving, promising to come back for them both.

 **(Sometime later)**

Narumi stood next to Hayley, watching Klaus on the verge of a mental breakdown. 'We all knew it was coming' Narumi thought. Elijah was off to the side, watching the scene. "No, it's impossible" Klaus said. "I said the same thing myself" Elijah said.

"This is a lie, you are all lying, vampires can't procreate" Klaus insisted. "But werewolves can, magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf" Sophie said. 'No need to state the obvious' Narumi thought. "How is Narumi pregnant then" Klaus demanded, smirking at his well thought out plan.

"Her body was literally built to carry vampire children, or so our magic said" Sophie replied, making Klaus frown in anger. Klaus turned his gaze back to Hayley. "You've been with someone else, admit it" Klaus screamed. "Hey, we've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think were carrying some magical miracle babies, don't you think we would have fessed up a long time ago if it wasn't true" Hayley said. "I would have" Narumi said.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell needed to confirm this pregnancy, because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice the lives of these girls and their babies are now controlled by us" Sophie said. This got Narumi's attention immediately. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, these two won't live long enough to see their first maternity dress" Sophie said. "Wait, what" Hayley said. "I'll go down fighting, you'll all be dead" Narumi sneered.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself" Elijah said, moving to leave. "No, we can't, not yet, we have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules" Sophie said. Elijah stopped in his tracks at her words. Elijah focused on Klaus, who looked pissed off. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully assume to be my weaknesses… I won't hear anymore lies" Klaus snarled.

"Niklaus, listen" Elijah said. All is quiet for a few minutes as Klaus listens to his child's heartbeat. After looking at everyone in the room a cold frown makes it's way onto his face. "Kill them all, what do I care" Klaus said. "And here I thought we were getting along fine" Narumi said sarcastically. Klaus stormed out of the vault.

"Screw this, I'm outta here" Hayley said. Hayley tried to leave, but was stopped by the witches. "No one touches the girls, I'll fix this" Elijah said. "If I die because of your brother tell him that I will haunt him from the grave for eternity" Narumi said. Elijah rushed out of the vault after Klaus.

Narumi was pissed off, so she did the one thing she was known for when angry. Narumi punched a witch, knocking them out. Narumi went to punch another one, but soon found herself sleepy. Narumi felt darkness engulf her.

 **(With Elijah)**

Elijah was currently walking down a street, cellphone in hand as he talked to his sister. He had just witnessed Klaus bite one of Marcel's men, putting them to death. "He's willing to give up everything" Elijah said. " _Come on Elijah, does that really surprise you"_ Rebekah said from her end."I already see it, he's spiraling, he's lashing out in blind rage, the last time this happened it lasted for 200 years" Elijah said.

" _Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home, with any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity"_ Rebekah said. "He was so close when he heard the baby's heartbeat, he just lost Marcel's trust, I'm almost out of time to get the girls" Elijah said. " _He's knocked up two girls, typical Nik"_ Rebekah said. "No, one of them's mine… Narumi to be exact" Elijah said.

Rebekah was silent for a few seconds before responding. " _That's impossible"_ Rebekah said. "That's what I thought as well, but magic proves it" Elijah said. " _I'm glad it's Narumi, I like her"_ Rebekah said. "I must retrieve them both" Elijah said. " _I'm fine with Narumi, but the other one, are we running an orphanage"_ Rebekah demanded.

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to them" Elijah said. Elijah hung up the phone, having decided to go talk with Marcel.

 **(With Narumi)**

Narumi's head hurt that was for sure. 'Stupid witches' Narumi thought. Narumi felt someone carrying her. Narumi opens her eyes to see a suit jacket. 'I wonder who it is' Narumi thought sarcastically.

She looked up to see Elijah, who was lost in thought. They were no longer in the vault and Hayley was not with them. "I see that you're finally awake" Elijah said. "Yeah, note to self, don't punch a bunch of witches unless you want to be knocked out" Narumi said. This made Elijah laugh softly.

Narumi looked around to see that they were in a big bedroom. "Where are we" Narumi inquired. Elijah laid Narumi down on the king bed with it's amazingingly expensive covering. "My house, my bedroom to be more specific" Elijah said. The room was nice, filled with expensive artifacts, a dresser, and a closet.

There was a private master bathroom, much to her delight. "Would you believe that I've never been in a place that has nice things" Narumi said softly. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at this. "Since I'm carrying your kid I'm gonna have to tell you about me… my past" Narumi said. Elijah was beyond intrigued by this, having always wondered about her past ever since they met.

Elijah had a feeling it wasn't good, but he didn't want to push and make her uncomfortable. "You can tell me later, it's late and you need to sleep for the baby" Elijah said, wanting to wait to tell her that it was twins. Narumi nodded, feeling exhausted, which was rare for her. "Will you lay with me" Narumi asked. In answer Elijah began to undress, removing his fancy suit.

Once he was stripped down to his expensive black boxers he climbed into bed with her. Elijah situated himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her against his chest. Elijah rested his hand on her stomach, which already had a bump. Caressing the bump Elijah vowed to be there for his children for the rest of his long life.

 **(The Next day)**

Narumi was cold when she woke up. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Elijah was gone. She thought nothing of it since he was an early riser. Usually he stayed in bed with her until she was awake unless he had business to deal with. 'Must be one of those days' Narumi thought.

Narumi climbed out of bed, her stomach rumbling. Deciding to find something to eat she leaves the room, heading for the kitchen. Narumi stopped in her tracks, a thought coming to her. 'I've never even been here before, I have no idea where the kitchen is' Narumi thought, mentally slapping herself. Narumi just had to explore the house until she found it.

Walking around the huge mansion, as if they didn't have enough of those, she came upon Klaus and Elijah talking. Narumi decided to keep her presence secret for the moment. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires, working together we can destroy them from the inside" Elijah said. "And what of Rebekah, has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun" Klaus mocked. "She has made her disinterest quite clear, except when it came to Narumi" Elijah said.

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box I gather, or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved" Klaus said. "Rebekah may surprise us yet, after all… we all swore the same vow" Elijah said. "I hope she stays far away" Klaus said. This made the two confused. "Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit" Klaus said.

"And what is that" Elijah inquired. Klaus turned around to stare at Elijah, holding a dagger. "You" Klaus said. Klaus shoved the dagger into Elijah's heart. Elijah groaned and looked at his brother in shock before falling forward into his arms. Narumi couldn't hold it in anymore. "How could you" Narumi screeched, flying at him.

Klaus released his brother just in time to catch Narumi, holding her against his body. "I'm sorry Narumi, but this is for the best, I will undagger him eventually" Klaus said. "You're a bastard Nik" Narumi cried out. Narumi elbowed Klaus in the gut, forcing him to release her. She ran straight to Elijah's room, their room, slamming the door closed behind her. Narumi slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Originals or Naruto.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

^Kyuubi/Kurama Talk^

 **Chapter 2**

Narumi was ignoring Klaus ever since the daggering of Elijah. Klaus tried to talk to her, but she would just brush him off and go to her room. Hayley was a good constant companion, but she didn't know about what happened to Elijah. Narumi missed Elijah, he was serious and kept her grounded. When they first met Narumi's child like personality drew him in.

He claimed like it was a breath of fresh air. Klaus and Kol helped her let loose when she needed to. If she went too far Elijah was there to pull her back. But now she was allowed to fall off the rails. If he could Elijah would be rolling in his casket.

Klaus had left a few hours before to be with Marcel, trying to take back his kingdom. Narumi was eating cup ramen in the kitchen, on her fifth cup, when she heard a car pull up to the mansion. " _Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done, I'm here and I'm worried, now pick up before I kick in your bloody door"_ Rebekah said. Narumi set the ramen down, running straight for the front door. Hayley was coming down the stairs with an iron poker.

Rebekah entered the house, an irritated frown on her face. "Who the hell are you" Hayley demanded. Before she could respond Narumi was upon her, knocking her to the ground in a hug. "I've missed you Bekah" Narumi said. Rebekah lifted Narumi off of her so she could stand up. "Same here" Rebekah said, laughing.

Rebekah turned to Hayley with a nonchalant look. "You must be the maid, my bags are in the car, go get them will you" Rebekah said, getting an elbow in her side from Narumi. "Hello, not the maid" Hayley said as she set the iron poker down. "Right, you're that werewolf girl that Klaus knocked up, I was kind of expecting to see a supernatural baby bump, guess you're not showing yet" Rebekah said. Narumi lifted her shirt, showing off her tiny bump. "But I'm showing" Narumi said.

Rebekah smiled and put a hand on her bump. "That you are, I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew" Rebekah said. "Hayley's pregnant too, so that's two babies" Narumi said. Rebekah pretended not to hear her. "You have your brother's manners" Hayley said.

"And his temper too, so watch it, where's Elijah" Rebekah said coldly. "Beat's me, he's long gone" Hayley said. "What do you mean 'long gone'" Rebekah demanded. "One minute he was here making epic promises about protecting us and then Klaus told me he bailed, guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire" Hayley said. "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises, which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like" Rebekah said.

Narumi nodded in agreement. "Klaus, get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker" Rebekah yelled. Klaus opened a set of doors and entered the room, his natural smirk on his face. "Enough with all the shouting, little sister, I should have known, I assume the six dead vampires were your doing" Klaus said. "They were very rude" Rebekah said.

Narumi snickered, earning her a glare from Klaus. "Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter, so sorry, were they friends of yours" Rebekah said. Narumi sat down on the couch. "Oh that's right, you don't have any friends" Rebekah said. "I do have friends, I have Marcel and Narumi" Klaus said.

"Right now you just have Marcel, at least until I get Elijah back" Narumi said. "You remember him, don't you, yes of course you do, he fancies himself the king of the Quarter now and he has this rule about killing vampires" Klaus said. Narumi rolled her eyes at him. "It'll be fun to see what kind of punishment he comes up with for you" Klaus said. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules, Elijah doesn't welch on deals" Rebekah said.

Rebekah spared Narumi a glance. "Especially the possibility of being a father" Rebekah said. "Perhaps he's on a holiday… or taking a long autumn nap upstairs, take a look around, you remember this house as well as I" Klaus said. Rebekah went to walk away, but stopped next to Klaus. "I remember everything" Rebekah said.

Klaus was quiet for a few moments. "Well he wasn't good enough for you" Klaus said. "No one was ever good enough for me, you made sure of that Nik" Rebekah said. Narumi had heard of some of Rebekah's lost love stories, the governor's son being one of them. "Now where is Elijah" Rebekah asked.

Klaus phone buzzed at that moment. Taking it out he looked at it for a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket. Klaus had been sitting next to Narumi for the whole conversation. Klaus stood up and made his way for the front door. "Where are you going" Rebekah demanded.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet, I'm off for another drink with Marcel" Klaus said. "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece, I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together" Rebekah said. "I know you don't have many friends Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink" Klaus said.

Narumi huffed in agitation before making her way back to her room. Narumi had her stuff in the closet, but she hadn't unpacked it yet. It held a lot of her past, so she wanted to wait to unpack it until she could tell Elijah about herself. 'Doesn't mean I can't look through it' Narumi thought. Narumi unlocked the chest with her blood, having used a blood seal to seal it closed.

Narumi came upon her old shinobi outfit. It was a neon orange blouse under a long sleeved fishnet shirt, black shinobi capris, and black shinobi sandals. Soon she found her scrapbook which she started at five years old. The first picture was of her team 7 group photo of her, Naruto, and Sasuke with Kakashi-sensei. Being a shinobi was awesome at times, especially since they no longer had to depend on their monthly checks from the Hokage. Before they were shinobi life was harsh, but simple for the twins.

The two would play so many pranks on the villagers earning them respect from some shinobi. She found another picture, this one of her brother and her when they were twelve right before they graduated from the academy. The two sported the same green goggles on their foreheads as they both had wicked grins plastered on their faces. 'I always hated those goggles, but Naruto insisted and who was I to disappoint him' Narumi thought. Another one was of the two of them when they were six, both covered in paint from when they paint blasted the Hyuuga compound.

There were so many pictures of them together. There wasn't any friends or family in the pictures, except for the required team picture. Not having parents around hurt them both, but they got by. Narumi put a hand on her bump, rubbing it. 'I will not abandon you, ever' Narumi thought. There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened to reveal Rebekah.

Narumi was quick to reseal the stuff back into the chest. "When are you ever going to show me what's in the chest" Rebekah asked. "Someday Bekah, give me time" Narumi said softly. Rebekah could tell that her best friend was sad and hurting, most likely from what was inside the chest. "Come on, me and the wolf girl are on the hunt for Elijah, we need all the help we can get" Rebekah said.

Narumi nodded before following Rebekah downstairs to where Hayley was waiting. Rebekah led the two down a long spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms, I'll show you his favorite" Rebekah said. They arrived in a dusty cellar room with coffins inside it. "Man, it's been awhile since I've seen these babies" Narumi said, running her hand across Kol's coffin.

This sent a pang through her heart, along with guilt. "I'm so sorry Kol, I wish I had been able to save you" Narumi whispered to where only Rebekah heard her. Rebekah put a comforting hand on her back. "You think Klaus killed him" Hayley said. "They can't be killed" Narumi said.

"But that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us" Rebekah said. Narumi turned to look at Hayley, no longer able to stand looking at Kol's coffin. "He has a set of mystical silver daggers, one in the heart sends them into a deep slumber" Narumi said. "Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out, that must be what he's done to Elijah" Rebekah said. Rebekah put her hand on a coffin.

"This one's mine" Rebekah said. Hayley looked like she couldn't believe what she said. "He keeps your coffin on standby" Hayley said incredulously. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him" Rebekah said. "Elijah isn't here - he must have stashed him somewhere else" Narumi said.

"I feel sick" Hayley said. "Welcome to the family love, you should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone" Rebekah said. "We can't the witches have put a hex on us, as long as we're pregnant we can't leave New Orleans, if we do we die" Hayley said. "Why am I just hearing this" Narumi demanded. "Well knowing Klaus he's planning boxes for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tums, I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah, being daggered in a box for decades sucks" Rebekah said.

Narumi knew this was a possibility, but had decided to stay anyways. "You'd best find a way to break that hex and run" Rebekah said before walking off to continue her search. Hayley soon left to get some sleep since it was late. Narumi, against her better judgement, opened Kol's coffin. It was empty, always would be empty. A tear slid down Narumi's face before full blown sobs blew through her.

Kol reminded her of her brother, except for the killing part, so they had bonded right away. The two even vowed to be honorary siblings for the rest of forever. It wasn't romance, it was family love. "I miss you Kol… always and forever" Narumi whispered. Narumi felt something soft, almost non-existent, touch her shoulder. " _ **Always and forever"**_ a voice whispered.

This made Narumi jump and spin around, only to find nothing. She relaxed after that. 'I'm probably going crazy' Narumi thought. Narumi closed Kol's casket with a resounding bang. "This isn't goodbye Kol, I will never forget you" Narumi said before walking back up the stairs.

 **(Later that night)**

Narumi hadn't been able to fall asleep, so she was currently writing in her journal, which was a gift from Klaus when she turned seventeen. Journaling was something she did all her life ever since she could write. She had four journals in total, not counting the one she was currently writing in:

 **Elijah is still gone. I feel lost and nervous without him. It is an odd feeling since I am not use to depending on anyone that isn't my brother. Speaking of Naruto, I miss him so much, along with Kol. Naruto and Kol are so alike in so many ways, except for the bloodlust that Kol had. Naruto could never bare to take a life, it just wasn't him.**

 **When it comes down to killing we are both the same. Being a shinobi and never taking a life is hard, near damn impossible. I plan to raise my child to defend themself, but not be a full shinobi. That is a job I would wish on no one light of heart or looking for just adventure. Having the adventure part helps, but you also need to be cold hearted at times.**

 **But deep down if someone I loved was threatened and I had to take a life to save them… I would do it, no matter what. Family is power, even the ones that aren't blood related. Blood doesn't make a family, love does. I learned this with Kol and Hayley. Along with Rebekah and Nik, who treated me as family.**

Narumi closed her journal when she got a text from Hayley.

 _Come meet me at Bienville Park._

Narumi texted her back immediately saying that she was on her way. Narumi left the house, heading straight for the park. When she got there she found Hayley on a bench. There were two steaming cups in her hands. Narumi sniffed the air, which told her it was tea.

"You made it" Hayley said. Narumi sat down next to her best friend, taking the offered cup. "You called for me, I don't just abandon my friends" Narumi said. "I got your favorite, Matcha" Hayley said. "I bet it was a bitch to find like usual" Narumi said. "Surprisingly no, they have everything in New Orleans" Hayley said.

"Well thank you" Narumi said before raising the cup to her lips for a drink. But before she could take a sip the cup was knocked out of her hands by an invisible force. The contents spilled onto the ground, but also a tiny plant. Narumi crouched down to pick up the plant and saw that it was vervain. Narumi flew to her feet, glaring at Hayley.

"How could you" Narumi screamed. "Do you remember what Rebekah said, do you really want that for your child" Hayley demanded, standing up. "Elijah would have kept us safe" Narumi reasoned. "Oh yeah, look at where he is now" Hayley said. "That still doesn't give you the right to try to kill my child" Narumi snarled.

Narumi looked at the cup in Hayley's hand, having finally smelt the wolfsbane and vervain in it. "You have no right to kill your child either, have you considered Nik" Narumi said. Hayley is silent, guilt filling her. "We should get back home" Narumi said, getting a nod from Hayley. The two turn around to head home to find a vampire in front of them.

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter, you're coming with me, wolf and friend" the vampire said. "I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do" Hayley gritted out. She threw the liquid in the vampire's face and he roared in pain. They spun around only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly Rebekah showed up, snapping the neck of one and ripping the heart out of the other.

"Now that is no way to treat pregnant ladies, I do hate bad manners" Rebekah said. Rebekah released the heart, letting it fall to the ground with a _squish_. Hayley stared at her in shock, while Narumi hugged her. "Thank god you came" Narumi said. Rebekah turned her gaze on Hayley, which was colder than ice.

"If you ever try to kill Elijah's child again I will kill you and your spawn, no matter if it is my niece or nephew" Rebekah sneered. Hayley gave a quick nod, not wanting to anger Rebekah.

 **(Sometime later)**

Klaus threw the final body onto the small pile in the front yard of the mansion, all the while berating the three women for their behavior. "This is why I told you to never leave the house, werewolves are banned in the Quarter" Klaus said. He turned to face the three women. "I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril" Klaus said. Rebekah made her way towards the pile, seeing that one was still alive.

"Leave him" Klaus yelled, making her pause. "You've done enough don't you think, leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door" Klaus growled. "If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads everyone here would be screwed and don't give that crap about having a plan, you've had all this time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing" Rebekah screamed. Narumi was sitting on the front stairs, watching the conversation. "Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish rotten self, but you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, even his own child" Rebekah hissed.

"What have you done to honor it" Narumi whispered. "I have done everything, let me spell it out for you, shall I" Klaus said. Narumi couldn't take it anymore, her emotions from the day overwhelming her. She ran inside, ignoring the voices calling her. Narumi went straight to her room and opened the chest. Reaching inside she grabbed the plush fox that was a gift from her brother when they were little.

She laid down on the bed and clutched it to her chest, trying to draw comfort from the toy like she use too. Not much time had passed when Klaus entered her room. Narumi didn't move from her position on the bed. "You've been through a lot today" Klaus said. "What do you want Nik" Narumi asked.

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed. "I gave Elijah to Marcel" Klaus said. "I had a feeling you did, but I had hoped that I was wrong" Narumi said softly. "I plan to get him back, but after I defeat Marcel and get his empire" Klaus said. Narumi didn't say anything. "You will get him back, just like I told you when I daggered him" Klaus whispered before he left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Originals or Naruto at all... sadly.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

^Kyuubi/Kurama Talk^

 **Chapter 3**

Narumi had just had breakfast, which consisted of beef ramen cups and cool ranch doritos. The cravings were already coming in, and they were strong. Elijah would be disappointed by her food choice, but he wasn't here to stop her. Narumi passed Hayley sitting on the floor, a big thick book in her hands. Entering the living room Narumi came upon Rebekah and Klaus talking. Rebekah was looking out the window before she turned around with a frown on her face.

Narumi sat down in a chair, her feet tired. "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me, you know how I love to set things on fire" Rebekah said. Klaus was leaning against the wall, staring at his sister with his evil smirk. "Was I suppose to leave them in the front yard to rot, besides they attacked two helpless pregnant girls, one of which is carrying my child" Klaus said.

"Oh, I am so moved by your new sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven" Rebekah said. "What of Narumi, her pregnancy is more of a hybrid and miracle than mine" Hayley said as she entered the room. The three spared the whiskered girl a glance before nodding. "True" Klaus said. "I don't want the title of miracle pregnancy, you can keep it Hayley" Narumi said.

Narumi was still angry at Hayley for her actions last night, but she was beginning to forgive her. Klaus and Rebekah laughed at the comment. "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is" Hayley said. "Well that depends on what plan you mean, love; my plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world" Klaus teased. "You're a dolt Nik" Narumi muttered.

"Looks like the hormones are already kicking in" Klaus said, chuckling. Narumi went to attack him, but stopped when Rebekah threw a paint brush at Klaus. She was disappointed when he caught it before he could be impaled. "The plan to rescue Elijah, you know the good brother, the one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back" Hayley said. "In the front, if we're being specific" Klaus said as he sat down.

Narumi groaned, irritated with the lot of them. Her emotions were higher than normal right now all because of the pregnancy, which was saying something. Narumi was a big ball of emotion. With it heightened she could literally want to plan murder for someone if they just happened to look at her the wrong way. "And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back" Rebekah said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Narumi roared, flying to her feet. Before Klaus could answer Narumi was flying across the room to kill him. Rebekah caught her halfway, holding her back. "That better not be the whole plan or I will rip you limb from limb" Narumi snarled, fighting against Rebekah's hold. "That's… that's not the whole plan is it" Hayley asked nervously.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical" Rebekah said, still holding Narumi back. "And that's only Plan A love, there's always a Plan B" Klaus said. Narumi calmed down at this, giving Rebekah a reprieve. "And what's Plan B" Hayley inquired. Klaus gave one of his evil grins that meant death. "War" Klaus said. Narumi liked the sound of that.

 **(A little bit later)**

"Why did I have to come with you today" Narumi moaned. "I like your company" Klaus said. "Why thank you… now what's the real reason" Narumi demanded. "Can never get anything past you at times" Klaus laughed. "Nik" Narumi warned.

"Relax, I thought your presence would help convince Marcel give us back Elijah, you know… since you carry his child" Klaus said. "Where are we going exactly" Narumi wondered. "The Abattoir or the compound, my family built it when we settled in New Orleans and now Marcel lives there in our place" Klaus said. "Another thing on your list to reclaim" Narumi muttered.

Klaus grabbed Narumi's hand when they entered the compound, pulling her close to him. "Stay by my side, don't want any vampires getting any ideas" Klaus said. Narumi followed Klaus into the compound and was surprised. It had a huge open area once you walked through the entrance gate. There were many rooms in the square shaped building.

"It truly is a compound" Narumi said. "Being paranoid comes in handy sometimes" Klaus said. Walking up a set of stairs the two were soon in a room. Two men were talking, one of which was getting fitted for a suit. "Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is since the Originals showed up-" the white man said, only to be interrupted by Klaus.

"Oh come now Thierry, you're not still upset about that little toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you" Klaus said. Narumi stayed behind Klaus, watching the scene. "I thought we were at bygones" Klaus said, earning a snort from Narumi. 'The one in the suit must be Marcel' Narumi thought. "I see you've given him free reign of your compound now, too" Thierry said.

Thierry focused on Narumi, a disgusted look on his face. "And you brought your dinner with you as well" Thierry said. Narumi took offence to that, along with Klaus. "Watch your tongue or I will tear it out and shove it up your arse, you do not speak of my family as such" Klaus warned darkly. "All right come on, you both know the drill" Marcel said.

Narumi glared darkly at Thierry, who did the same. "Thierry's my guy, inner circle, Klaus is my old time friend and sire, also a guest" Marcel said. Narumi finally focused on Marcel, who spared her a few glances. "Peace all right… what you need, my brother" Marcel asked. "I'm afraid my sisters, Rebekah and Narumi here, are insisting I demand Elijah's return, they're quite worked up about it" Klaus said.

"I'll say" Marcel said. Marcel turned his gaze onto Narumi. "Sister, last I recalled you only had one" Marcel said. "Elijah, against all odds, has impregnated this girl with his progeny" Klaus said. The two vampires were beyond shocked by the news. "Even if she wasn't pregnant she would still be family, all of us have grown fond of her" Klaus said. "Vampires can't procreate" Thierry denied. "Magic says otherwise" Klaus said.

"Let's get back on topic, Elijah" Narumi said harshly. "We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town are we, half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers" Thierry said. Klaus did not take the comment lightly. "Is that an accusation against an Original" Klaus said in a deathly voice. Klaus started for Thierry, only to be intercepted by Marcel.

"What did I say about peace, come on, walk with me" Marcel said, leading Klaus and Narumi out of the room. The three walked along the balcony of the building. "Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor" Klaus said. "He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault, I saved his life in the forties from a war wound outside a VA hospital" Marcel said.

Narumi rolled her eyes, not liking the man. "Maybe I'll see if he can play a little at the party tonight, you're coming right" Marcel asked. "How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation" Klaus said. Narumi zoned out on the conversation, seeing where it was going. "If I hand Elijah back now it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here, you know what I mean" Marcel said.

"You understand I had to ask" Klaus said. Narumi stepped forward, looking Marcel in the eye. "If I have to raise these children on my own you will regret it, I live forever and so will my children" Narumi said. Marcel raised an eyebrow at this. "Can you imagine eternity running for your life from two original vampire-witch hybrids and a pissed off immortal" Narumi whispered darkly. Narumi saw a flicker of fear in Marcel's eyes before it disappeared.

"Lovely, isn't she" Klaus said.

 **(Later that Day)**

Narumi was bored. Klaus and Rebekah were busy putting the war plan into action, leaving her to entertain herself. Klaus had offered to let her come help torture someone, but she declined. Narumi was in the pool, enjoying its coolness. Narumi had been hot as of late, it was like a sauna in the house, but it was much worse with Kurama. Apparently she was showing one of the symptoms that happen when the Kyuubi host is pregnant.

The symptoms are as followed; extremely odd body temperature, more than unusual cravings, occasional muscle weakness, and uncontrollable emotions that no pregnant woman should have. Her mother and the host before her went through the same things. 'If mom could get through it, so can I' Narumi thought. Narumi had been eating non-stop ever since she got home. Narumi knew that she ate a lot, but this was unbelievable.

Narumi was currently eating cream cheese mixed with spaghetti sauce and oreos. She had got a strange look from Hayley, who was also pregnant! But what the baby wants it gets. Narumi was in her undergarments since she didn't have a swim suit. Narumi stopped when she heard Rebekah pull up.

Narumi climbed out of the pool and grabbed her bowl of food before running after Rebekah. Narumi followed her into the house to find Sophie, Klaus, and Rebekah in the sitting room, arguing. Narumi saw Hayley eavesdropping from the hallway, so she joined her. "Are you out of your mind, no way" Sophie said. "It's very simple, we need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother" Rebekah said.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed" Sophie said. "Yes, about that, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal- Marcel's secret weapon, with which he knows when a witch is using magic" Klaus said. "Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues" Rebekah said, describing the girl with her hands. Sophie looked shocked. "Davina, where have you seen her" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, the little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind" Rebekah said. "Let me cut to the chase, Davina has Elijah, you witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel, we don't know where she is, ergo we need magic" Klaus said. "Davina would sense it" Sophie insisted. "Unless another witch, say Katie for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time" Rebekah said. "It would create a smokescreen" Narumi said, entering the room.

"Look who decided to finally join us" Klaus said. Narumi hit him with a pillow before sitting down. "You're getting bigger by the day" Sophie said. "I swear that was a fat joke" Narumi said, on edge. Sophie held her hands up in defense.

"Now back to the discussion at hand" Klaus said. "Katie doesn't deserve to die" Sophie reasoned. Klaus angrily slammed his hands on the table before he stood up. "Sophie Deveraux, you're in no position to be so principled, you can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be" Klaus said. Narumi was all too familiar with that.

"How many times have the vampire's been one step ahead, you're sister executed in the public square for practicing magic, did she even attempt to flee" Klaus snarled. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi" Sophie said. "And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks" Klaus inquired. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry" Sophie said. Rebekah sniffed the air before focusing on the bowl in Narumi's hand.

"What on earth are you eating" Rebekah demanded, disgusted.

 **(Later)**

Narumi was in the pool once again, but this time in the new bikini that Rebekah had bought for her earlier. It was night time, the perfect time for a swim. Hayley came outside at that moment. "Hey Hayley" Narumi said, having forgiven the wolf girl for trying to kill her child. A twig snapped nearby, gaining the two girls attention.

The two look into the forest to see a wolf staring right at Hayley. "That's not creepy" Narumi said. "You both are not suppose to be out here" a black woman said from behind them. "Who are you" Hayley asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two, I'm Sabine, we met before, I'm one of Sophie's friends" the woman said.

"You're one of the witches" Narumi said as she climbed out of the pool. Narumi was at four months and she looked really big. Hayley on the other hand was just gaining a bump. Sometimes she thought what the hell. "Sophie just asked me to come keep you two company while everyone's out" Sabine said. Sabine stared at the wolf for a few seconds.

"You know Hayley, it's drawn to you" Sabine said. Narumi grabbed the towel she left by the edge of the pool to dry off. "The child you're carrying is part vampire and part werewolf, you and Klaus made something special" Sabine said. "What about Narumi" Hayley asked. "Oh yes, her child is special as well, maybe even more so" Sabine said.

"You sound like Elijah, he thinks these babies are going to make us one big happy family, but now he's gone and we don't even know what… 'they' are" Hayley said. This was something Narumi had been wondering herself, the gender of her child. "You know, I can do something about that, if you want, find out if it's a boy or a girl" Sabine said. "I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here" Hayley asked. "It's not magic, just an old trick that my grandmother taught me" Sabine said.

Hayley and Narumi exchanged a glance. "Come on, you guys have to be a little curious" Sabine said. Narumi shrugged her shoulders. "Why the hell not" Narumi said, getting an agreement from Hayley. The three made their way to the kitchen.

"You can go first Hayley" Narumi said. Sabine had Hayley lay down on the kitchen counter, hovering a crystal necklace over her stomach. Sabine circled the crystal over her stomach, eyes closed. "I think its a girl, no… wait" Sabine said. "Wait what, please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus" Hayley said.

Sabine dropped the crystal and gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of head. That's when she began to chant in latin. " **Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam"** Sabine said before returning to normal. "What the hell was that" Hayley demanded. Sabine was quiet for a few minutes.

"It was nothing, you are having a girl" Sabine said, putting a smile on her face. Hayley wanted to question her, but a look from Narumi stopped her. "Me next" Narumi said once Hayley was off the counter. They had to move to the living room to do it since Narumi couldn't get onto the counter, so she laid on the couch. Sabine did the same thing with the crystal over her stomach.

"I sense one… no two children, twins" Sabine said, surprise in her voice. "That explains the weight gain" Narumi said. "The first one is a boy, and the second one is a… boy as well" Sabine said. Narumi couldn't believe it, twin boys. Sabine froze, her eyes turning white for just a second. Hayley didn't notice, but Narumi sure did.

A scared look made its way onto her face as she stared at her stomach. Sabine had to leave right after, having witch business to deal with. Narumi sat up on the couch with the help of Hayley. "Have fun with two boys, that'll be a blast" Hayley laughed. "Considering who their father is they might actually not be little monsters" Narumi said.

"But you're their mother" Hayley pointed out. "Oh yeah, that's automatic monster title right there" Narumi said, making Hayley laugh. That's when Narumi realized something. "Oh my god, I'm gonna look bigger than a house" Narumi screamed. Hayley couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh yeah, laugh, it's not like you're gonna be as big as me" Narumi snapped.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Originals or Naruto no matter how much I want to.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

^Kyuubi/Kurama Talk^

 **Chapter 4**

Narumi was sitting on the couch with Hayley, who was flipping through a book. Agnes and Rebekah are there. Rebekah was typing on her laptop, while Agnes was talking to the pregnant women. "We told you Agnes, we feel great" Hayley said. "Both of you are overdue for a checkup" Agnes said.

"What are we gonna do, pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound" Hayley said. "I could go, they already know about my baby and the consequences if they attack me" Narumi said. "Well lucky you, but a pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch, nothing to see here" Hayley said. "Actually there is, look at your tummy" Narumi joked. "Like you have room to talk, it's taken up by that big stomach of yours" Hayley snipped.

Narumi tried to get up from the couch, wanting to pumble Hayley into the ground, but her stomach grounded her like a turtle. Rebekah saw this and smiled. "Help me up, I wanna kick Hayley's ass" Narumi said, still struggling. "With that attitude we're keeping you there for the moment, at least until you're calm" Hayley said. "Leave me alone" Narumi said.

Rebekah turned to Hayley. "A lot of women would kill to have a child, it strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours" Rebekah said. "Direct that comment to the one who's currently eating cereal mixed with blood" Hayley said. "My baby is half-vampire, cut me some slack" Narumi said. "I know a doctor out in the bayou, off the beaten path, I've taken the liberty of making an appointment for you both" Agnes said.

"I don't need it, but Hayley does" Narumi said. "Tonight after hours, just us, vampires will never get word of it" Agnes said. "Have fun Hayley, today I plan to relax" Narumi said. The three knew when Narumi made up her mind there was no changing it. "Well you get to hang out with me today, it's been awhile since we've got to hang out just the two of us" Rebekah said.

Narumi gave a nod in happiness. It's been a while since it was just Rebekah and Narumi hanging out together. Agnes and Hayley left the room, leaving the two blonde girls alone. Of course the peace was ruined when Klaus came into the room. "Please sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search" Klaus said. Klaus poured himself a glass of scotch.

"How does one begin anyway, just type in 'anonymous attic'" Klaus joked. "Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans" Rebekah said. "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles" Klaus said. "I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to, there were shutters on the window behind Elijah's coffin" Rebekah said. "Well that should narrow it down immensely, myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor" Klaus said. Klaus drained the glass dry.

"Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation, if Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance" Klaus finished. "As usual your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother" Rebekah said with a bitter smile. "I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone, rob Marcel of his secret weapon and bring our brother home" Klaus said. Klaus moved his gaze over to Narumi, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I see the blimp is coming in nicely" Klaus said.

Normally this would piss Narumi off, but since her hormones were all over the place she started to cry. Rebekah grabbed a chair and rammed it over Klaus' head. "What's wrong with you, making a pregnant lady cry" Rebekah said harshly. Klaus didn't react, instead walking out of the room. Rebekah sat down beside Narumi, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, your stomach isn't that big" Rebekah said. "Yes it is, I look like a whale, A FAT WHALE" Narumi cried. Rebekah knew there was no point in reasoning with Narumi considering her condition, so she just tried to offer her comfort.

 **(Sometime later)**

True to her word Rebekah brought Narumi along everywhere she went. Rebekah had taken her to the Nightwalker bar to get some answers on Elijah. When they entered Diego, one of the inner circle vampires, stood up from his stool and clapped. "You and me both" Rebekah said. "Look alive boys, we got ourselves one high-class Original" Diego said. Diego made his way over to Rebekah and Narumi.

"I see you brought the original baby carrier" Diego said, eyeing Narumi. "Touch me and you die" Narumi warned. "Don't worry, Marcel ordered us not to lay a finger on you" Diego said, anger and disgust in his tone. "Mmm, a real charmer, what if I told you I could help you out with your little Klaus problem in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip" Rebekah said. Diego instantly became serious.

"Like what" Diego asked. "You might have heard rumors that Marcel and I were quite the item back in the day, he seems to have moved on and I'd like to know with whom" Rebekah asked. Diego scoffed before turning back to the bartender. "You've seen him with the bartender" Diego said. "What, that plain-Jane that he carries on with, only a blind man would chose her over me, there must be another girl in his harem" Rebekah said.

Diego gave a shrug and shook his head in the negative. "I just need the tiniest bit of closure and then I can leave New Orleans, and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me, which let's face it, would make your life a lot easier" Rebekah said. Diego released an aggravated sigh. "Look, Marcel's got a full plate, if he's some other hottie she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by" Diego admitted. Rebekah gained a dry smile.

"And that, milady, is all I got" Diego said. "You're stupid like the rest of your wannabe crew" Narumi muttered. Diego vamped out and went to attack her, but was thrown across the room by Rebekah. "Don't touch her, remember Marcel's rule" Rebekah mocked. With that Rebekah led Narumi out of the bar before she got hurt.

"Where to now" Narumi inquired. "We're going to search through the entire blood french Quarter until we find Elijah" Rebekah said. Rebekah proceeded to lead Narumi away from vampire central.

 **(Many hours later)**

The two finally found the infamous shutters, which belonged to a church that had been closed down. Narumi felt like her feet were about to fall off when they finally found the church, so she was extremely thankful. "If this isn't the place I'm gonna rip your head off with my teeth Bekah" Narumi warned after they entered the church. "I know, but this is the place" Rebekah insisted. Narumi just went along with it for her sake.

A middle aged man was cleaning up the place when they arrived. Rebekah and Narumi immediately approached the man. From what Narumi could tell it was the priest of the church. "Church is closed, if you want your horror fix go take a ghost tour" the priest said. "I don't much care for ghosts, I am however fascinated by window shutters, I've been on a town tour of them all day" Rebekah said.

'You can say that again' Narumi thought. "I noticed the windows of your attic had shutters" Rebekah said. "Try to be a little less obvious Bex' Narumi thought. "Are you really interested in shutters" the priest asked, stopping what he was doing. "I can assure you it's my current life obsession" Rebekah said.

"What's your name" Narumi inquired. "Father Kieran, and you two are" the priest asked. "Mildly curious" Rebekah answered, stopping Narumi from speaking. Father Kieran gave a deep sigh. Rebekah and Narumi noticed a red stain on one of the walls.

"What happened here" Rebekah asked. Father Kieran gave another sigh, this one filled with despair. " 's used to be the heart of the neighborhood, it's been abandoned for a while now, since the night of the massacre" Father Kieran said. It was quiet for a few minutes before he continued. "Nine seminary students were killed… by one of their own… you're standing on blood" Father Kieran said.

"We're not squeamish, where's the attic" Narumi said harshly, wanting to get off her feet or find Elijah as soon as possible. "Like I said, the church is closed" Father Kieran said. Narumi was a second away from beating the man to death. Before she could do anything Rebekah stepped in front of Father Kieran and compelled him. "Where is the attic" Rebekah demanded.

"Past the sacristy and up the stairs" Father Kieran said in a monotone voice. "Thank you, now forget we were here" Rebekah said before dragging Narumi off. The two soon made their way upstairs and find the attic. Rebekah and Narumi spotted Elijah's open coffin with him inside it. Rebekah tried to enter the room, but was held back by an invisible force.

"Looks like your invitation was taken away" Narumi said as she entered the room. Elijah's eyes flew open, looking straight at Rebekah. Narumi knew that Elijah was using his mental abilities to speak with her, so she waited. "I swear" Rebekah said after a few minutes had passed. Before Narumi could respond Elijah was looking at her, pulling her into his mind.

 _ **Narumi noticed that she was in Elijah's old room in Mystic Falls at the mansion. She was lying in bed with Elijah, staring at each other. "What in the fuck happened" Narumi yelled. Elijah caressed her cheek lovingly. "You may be in a memory of my room, but you're still in a church" Elijah scolded.**_

 _ **Narumi engulfed Elijah in a hug. "I've missed you so much Elijah" Narumi whispered. Elijah kissed her forehead before pulling away. "You are to leave me be, I have a plan to convince Davina to our side" Elijah said. "What about your children, they need you more" Narumi said harshly.**_

" _ **Relax my love, I will return to you and our children soon, you have my word" Elijah said. Narumi knew that his word would be kept, he was the noble brother after all. "I found out the gender Elijah, I haven't told anyone else about it, only that their were two" Narumi said. "What are we having" Elijah inquired. "Not gonna happen, you don't get to know until you are home" Narumi said.**_

 _ **Narumi then realized something. "You knew that I was having twins, didn't you" Narumi accused. Elijah gained a smirk. "Possibly" Elijah said. "Possibly my ass, I was convinced I was fat before I knew about it, what with Hayley's pregnancy" Narumi snapped.**_

" _ **Have they kicked yet" Elijah inquired, putting his hands on her belly. "No, not yet, I think they're waiting for their daddy" Narumi said. "Even more of a reason to convince Davina faster so I can come home to you three" Elijah said. Narumi kissed Elijah softly, who returned the kiss with passion.**_

Narumi saw that she was back in the attic all over again. Narumi looked down at Elijah, who's eyes were now closed. "You better come back to me Elijah or you'll regret it" Narumi whispered.

 **(Sometime later)**

Rebekah had sent Narumi home, not needing her in the way when she went to save Hayley. Narumi understood why she did it, but it still hurt. 'I'm a fucking shinobi for fucks sake' Narumi thought. Narumi still trained when she left the nation, not wanting to get rusty or weak. That's how people die.

Narumi caressed her belly lovingly, but there was still no kicking. Hayley's baby was kicking already. Narumi wasn't worried yet, she still had time to wait. Narumi was in her room, writing in her journal and waiting for Rebekah or Klaus to come home:

 **I have no idea what to name my sons. I want their names to mean something. There are so many names to choose from. I wonder how my brother is doing, along with Konoha. The place is still home even if I left it behind, home is home. My children come from greatness, that is for sure. Their mother a shinobi while their father is an original vampire.**

 **They will definitely be special no matter who they take after, if not both. It makes me wonder what they will look like. I hope they take after their father with his amazing dark brown hair and eyes. Some would think it's plain, but to me it's the best thing in the world.**

 **Elijah makes me so happy, even better than my brother did at times. I feel lighter around him, like I could be happy forever. I wonder if it's love. I don't know, never been in love before, so who knows what it's like. But no matter what I will always have my children.**


End file.
